Réveillon à deux
by Glasgow
Summary: Suite à quelques contretemps, Watson se retrouve contraint à passer le réveillon de la nouvelle année seul avec Holmes. Gageons qu'il saura y trouver son compte. Holmes/Watson


A tous une très bonne année! :) Je profite de cet OS pour vous remercier, vous, mes merveilleux lecteurs qui par vos commentaires, vos gentillesses, me motivez comme vous ne pouvez l'imaginer pour continuer à écrire même quand le temps ou l'inspiration me font défaut. Et je nous souhaite à tous une nouvelle année pleine de slash :)

ooOoo

Regardant ma montre pour la énième fois, je la rangeai ensuite en soupirant. Je n'étais guère surpris, j'avais compris depuis un moment déjà que nous ne serions de toute façon jamais arrivés dans les temps. Près de moi Holmes esquissa un sourire attendri.

« Vous noterez que vous m'avez pressé pour rien ce matin au moment de notre départ, dit-il du même ton badin qu'il utilisait depuis notre montée dans le train et qui m'exaspérait en tout point. Pourtant ce retard plus que conséquent ne peut m'être imputé. »

Il conclut sa tirade d'un clin d'œil puis monta s'installer sur la couchette du haut tandis que je grognais de mécontentement. Pourtant très vite je me souvins que même si lui ne semblait guère touché par les évènements il n'était néanmoins pour rien dans notre situation présente.

Mary était partie chez ses parents dans un petit village du Sud du Yorkshire dès le lendemain de Noël. Holmes et moi étant accaparés pour une nouvelle enquête, nous avions décidé que nous ne rejoindrions la campagne que le jour du réveillon de la nouvelle année. A la vérité cet arrangement me plaisait, m'offrant l'opportunité de passer quelques jours à Baker Street en compagnie de mon ami. Un luxe auquel je n'ai que rarement accès depuis mon mariage.

Il me faut ici expliquer j'en suis certain la drôle d'existence que je mène désormais entre une épouse aimante et un ami jaloux et demandant bien souvent l'exclusivité. Entre ces deux êtres qui se partagent mon cœur il ne devrait y avoir que jalousie et c'était le cas au début. Holmes, incapable d'empêcher mon mariage avait tout fait bien souvent pour provoquer ensuite une rupture entre Mary et Moi. Mais il n'était parvenu qu'à se faire détester par mon épouse. Comprenant le malaise de celle-ci, j'avais décidé de moins fréquenter ce détective si exigeant. Mais si Mrs. Watson en était sortie satisfaite, pour ma part j'avais sombré dans la frustration, dépérissant d'ennui à ne m'occuper que de mes malades et mon ménage. Ce désarroi fit mouche après quelques mois où je me faisais l'impression d'être à l'agonie. Finissant par comprendre effectivement que cette situation n'était définitivement pas la solution, Mary avait pris le parti d'agir. Mettant sa fierté de côté pour mon seul intérêt, elle était allée trouver Holmes et avait longuement bavardé avec lui. Aucun des deux n'avait voulu me faire part ensuite de ce qui avait été évoqué, mais au final je pouvais à nouveau assister mon ami comme bon me semblait tandis que lui-même se montrait plus enclin à devoir me partager avec une femme. Cette situation me convenait parfaitement et tous les partis semblaient satisfaits.

Dans le même temps le détective était régulièrement invité à dîner chez nous et si les relations entre ces deux êtres qui comptaient le plus pour moi n'étaient pas aussi amicales qu'elles ne l'étaient entre Holmes et moi, au moins étaient-ils cordiaux l'un envers l'autre, et savoir qu'ils faisaient ses efforts pour moi me rendait particulièrement fier. C'est ainsi que, attaché à ses bonnes résolutions, Mary proposa à notre ami de nous accompagner dans sa famille pour célébrer la nouvelle année. Fidèle à lui-même, Holmes émit quelques objections pour la forme. Néanmoins après que je lui eus rappelé qu'à faire ainsi la fine bouche il risquait bien d'être seul pour le réveillon, puisqu'il était hors de question que je demeure à Londres, il finit par entendre raison et nous remercier pour cette invitation.

J'étais ravi de la tournure que prenaient ces petites vacances, même si gérer Holmes dans un milieu ludique était bien souvent un challenge. Malgré tout, ce matin même du trente-et-un, alors que nous devions prendre le premier train, nous avions commencé à aller de déconvenue en déconvenue. Comme l'avait indiqué mon compagnon j'avais entrepris dès le lever à nous bousculer pour être certain d'arriver à la gare à temps. Mais la neige tombant à gros flocons depuis la veille avait dramatiquement affecté le trafic ferroviaire. Ainsi à notre arrivée nous apprîmes que notre train aurait un retard conséquent. Et de fait nous dûmes attendre près de quatre heures pour nous mettre en route. Evoluant à présent sur une voie glissante et enneigée nous avancions à vitesse réduite et nous arrêtions bien trop souvent à mon goût.

La journée avait passé de cette façon, sans que je ne puisse de surcroît prévenir mon épouse, qui devait nous attendre, de la présente situation. La nuit était désormais tombée et Holmes était parvenu par je ne sais quel miracle à nous obtenir un compartiment couchette privé puisqu'il semblait inévitable que nous passerions une partie de la nuit dans ce train. Debout devant la fenêtre de cette minuscule pièce ne comprenant qu'une petite table et deux lits superposés, je regardais au dehors même si je ne voyais rien en dehors des gros flocons qui tombaient sans discontinuité, et soupirais régulièrement, résistant tant bien que mal à mon envie de consulter une nouvelle fois ma montre. A quoi bon ? Il était vingt-deux heures passé et nous étions arrêtés une nouvelle fois en rase campagne. A la vérité je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions, mais d'après les rapides calculs de Holmes nous étions encore bien loin de notre destination. Ainsi donc il semblait clair que j'allais célébrer le passage à la nouvelle année dans ce wagon impersonnel en compagnie seul de mon ami. Celui-ci, confortablement installé sur la couchette du haut, fumait tranquillement, semblant passablement détendu, bien peu touché par les évènements actuels alors que moi-même je bouillais comme de l'intérieur.

« Calmez-vous donc, lança le détective d'un ton nonchalant. Vous agiter et regarder votre montre encore et encore n'y changera rien.

- Je sais, marmonnai-je, la gorge serrée.

- Elle comprendra. »

Tout à coup quelque chose dans son ton m'exaspéra tout à fait. Il prenait cela tellement bien alors que je souffrais mille tourments ! Me voilà loin de ma douce épouse le soir du réveillon et l'homme qui aurait pu me réconforter prenait cela comme un jeu. Je me détournai donc de la fenêtre sombre pour lever vers lui des yeux brûlants.

« Bien sûr cela vous est égal ! m'écriai-je. Je suis d'ailleurs certain que vous vous réjouissez sacrément de cette situation.

- Watson vous êtes injuste.

- Je ne suis pas stupide vous savez. Dans le fond vous ne vous entendez pas avec Mary. Vous jouez cette sordide comédie pour moi, mais cela demeure une comédie justement. En réalité vous me voulez pour vous seul, ne le niez pas ! Alors cette situation vous plaît ! »

Je savais combien j'étais excessif tandis que je prononçais ces mots mais je ne pouvais les retenir. Je me sentais bien trop frustré pour être raisonnable.

« Que je me réjouisse de cette situation ne m'en rend pas pour autant responsable. »

Parce qu'en plus il ne se donnait même pas la peine de nier ! Dieu du ciel, l'arrogance de cet homme atteignait des sommets ! Craignant de perdre le peu de maîtrise que j'avais encore et dire du même coup quelque chose qui compromettrait notre amitié, je me forçai à me taire. Soupirant à fendre l'âme, je rejoignis mon étroite couchette sur laquelle je m'allongeai en croisant les bras, tel un enfant boudeur. J'avais conscience d'être absurde dans mes réactions d'enfant gâté, mais c'était bon pour une fois de me montrer égoïste.

Je demeurai un moment à ruminer en silence, les yeux fixés sur la couchette au-dessus de moi, satisfait que mon compagnon respecte mon silence. Et peu à peu je sentis la tension me quitter et ne m'apparaissait plus désormais que l'absurdité de ma conduite. Holmes l'avait dit, j'avais été injuste dans mes propos à son égard. Cela arrivait souvent pourtant, une façon de gérer tant bien que mal les quelques sentiments, restes de notre relation amoureuse passée, que je ressentais encore pour lui. Qu'il n'apprécie pas réellement Mary n'avait pas d'importance en réalité, tout ce qui comptait étaient les sacrifices qu'il faisait pour moi. Il tenait suffisamment à ma personne pour m'offrir cet inestimable cadeau, de cela je devais lui être reconnaissant. Qu'il agisse pour son propre intérêt, ce dont je n'avais que très peu de doutes, n'avait guère d'importance au fond. De même, que je rate cette soirée auprès de mon épouse n'était pas bien grave, nous aurions bien d'autres occasions comme celle-ci. Je n'avais plus qu'à me laisser porter par les évènements et profiter de ce moment qui n'était à bien y réfléchir pas pire qu'un autre. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela j'aurais tout donné pour passer ainsi du temps seul avec mon compagnon.

J'étais dans ce wagon agréablement chauffé en compagnie d'un homme que j'estimais plus que tout, j'avais devant moi près d'une semaine de vacances, je n'avais nulle raison dans ces conditions de me plaindre.

« Holmes ? appelai-je après près d'une heure de réflexion. Je vous prie de me pardonner pour ma réaction précédente.

- C'est oublié mon vieux. Et je puis vous assurer que nous sommes certainement mieux ici qu'à tenter de faire bonne impression dans une réception pompeuse. »

Malgré moi j'esquissai un sourire. Il n'avait pas vraiment tort à la vérité. Si j'appréciais les parents de Mary, le reste de sa famille, rencontrée à l'occasion de notre mariage, ne m'avait guère fait bonne impression. De surcroît depuis mon retour d'Afghanistan je ne me sentais que peu à mon aise lors de ce genre de situation inévitablement surpeuplée.

« Vous imaginez, reprit mon compagnon, et cette fois je lui sus gré d'animer la conversation, si un meurtre était commis durant un évènement comme celui que nous ratons ? Voilà bien le seul intérêt que pourrait représenter pareille sauterie. »

Le petit rire qui m'anima me débarrassa définitivement de ma tension. Bon sang comme j'aimais ces moments où Holmes savait se confier, quoi qu'avec légèreté. Durant ces instants, tandis que je l'écoutais, lui répondais, j'étais tout à fait moi-même. Avec Mary en revanche, malgré tout mon amour pour elle, j'avais l'impression d'être en permanence en représentation. Epoux modèle, support de famille, gentleman, je devais perpétuellement tout contrôler et cela était épuisant quelque part. Auprès de mon ami au contraire je pouvais me laisser aller. C'était si agréable ! C'était ainsi depuis toujours avec lui. Dès notre rencontre il avait si bien su lire en moi que jamais plus je n'avais éprouvé le besoin de me dissimuler. Dans ces conditions je ne m'en voulais que davantage de l'avoir abandonné comme je l'avais fait.

Au temps de mon célibat, tandis que je n'avais d'autres contraintes que veiller sur lui, Holmes et moi étions amants. Et dieu combien je l'aimais à cette époque ! Mais les choses avaient changé, du moins de mon côté. Lui était toujours amoureux et ne s'en cachait certainement pas. Mais qu'aurais-je bien pu faire pour ma part ? Entretenir une liaison dans laquelle j'étais désormais mal à l'aise ? Ni lui ni moi n'aurions voulu cela. Et pourtant comme j'aurais aimé que tout fut aussi simple. Quant à savoir si j'avais encore des sentiments à son égard, c'était une question que je refusais de me poser, trop effrayé de la réponse qui en ressortirait.

Je devais admettre, malgré toutes mes objections, justifiées ou non, que l'intimité que nous avions alors me manquait bien souvent, et là je ne parle pas uniquement de l'aspect sexuel mais bien de ce lien unique, particulier, qui nous a unis dans tous les domaines, aussi bien intellectuels, amicaux que concernant la simple tendresse que je n'ai jamais su recréer ensuite avec autant d'intensité auprès de Mary. J'étais heureux avec mon épouse, mais pas tout à fait aussi épanoui qu'auparavant. Néanmoins c'était un prix que j'acceptais de payer pour faire son bonheur et dans notre désir de fonder bientôt la famille dont nous rêvions tant. Que je ne sois pas aussi heureux que prévu n'était qu'un désagrément dont j'avais appris à m'accommoder. Au moins avais-je désormais la chance d'avoir à nouveau mon ami à mes côtés.

Holmes comme à son habitude sembla savoir ce que j'avais à l'esprit, ce qui ne me surprenait pas le moins du monde depuis le temps que j'étais le témoin privilégié de ses talents.

« Ne vous vexez pas mon cher Watson, car ce n'est certainement pas mon intention, je veux simplement parler en toute sincérité.

- Eh bien allez-y, dis-je avec néanmoins une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Soit. Nous sommes très bien sans elle ! »

Je lâchai un hoquet de surprise devant son audace à tenir de tels propos, pourtant pas un instant je ne songeai à le lui reprocher. Il l'avait dit, il était honnête et à la vérité ses mots n'étaient même pas une surprise. Malgré ses efforts pour fréquenter mon épouse il n'avait jamais été proche d'elle alors je le comprenais parfaitement.

« J'ai accepté de vous suivre durant ces quelques jours pour être auprès de vous justement, reprit-il d'un ton grave. Mais sincèrement, une réception en compagnie de toute votre belle famille… Et comme à votre habitude vous ne vous seriez occupé que d'elle.

- Holmes…

- Allons, je ne vous le reproche pas. Elle est l'épouse officielle là où je ne suis que l'ancien amant secret. Je connais ma place. Il n'empêche que je savoure cette soirée.

- C'est vrai que c'est agréable », dis-je dans un souffle.

Et immédiatement je me détestai pour cette pensée eut égard pour ma femme. Mais c'était pourtant la stricte vérité, je me sentais terriblement bien à cet instant. Ma mauvaise humeur et ma frustration s'étaient envolées et je reconnaissais enfin que c'était définitivement auprès de Holmes que je me sentais tout à fait serein.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je l'entendis remuer au dessus de ma tête tandis qu'il quittait sa couchette. Il vint se planter devant moi, me fixant avec intensité. Au dehors le vent soufflait avec une hargne inquiétante et la neige tombait plus fort que jamais, ne nous garantissant pas que nous pourrions reprendre notre voyage avant longtemps, et pendant ce temps mon épouse devait se faire du mauvais sang alors que j'étais si loin d'elle… Pourtant à la façon dont Holmes me regardait à cet instant rien n'avait plus la moindre importance. Quand il me dévisageait ainsi, c'était comme si nous étions seuls au monde. J'aimais cela plus que tout. Je réalisai du même coup combien notre intimité d'antan me manquait. Quand j'étais sien, j'avais cette grisante sensation que rien ne pouvait m'arriver, qu'il veillait sur moi, qu'il m'aimait… Cela suffisait à mon bonheur. De là à penser que je n'étais pas pleinement heureux depuis mon mariage il n'y avait qu'un pas que je franchissais allégrement en cette soirée.

« John, m'avez-vous aimé ? s'enquit le détective en se tenant à quelques pas de moi, toujours allongé, lui me fixant encore de ce même regard qui me faisait tant d'effets.

- Vous savez bien que oui.

- M'avez-vous aimé autant que vous l'aimez elle ? insista-t-il d'une voix si intense que je me savais acculé.

- Davantage encore », avouai-je avant de me mordre la lèvre.

Et voilà, les dés étaient jetés. Je venais de me révéler sans en avoir eu la moindre intention. Il avait tant de pouvoir sur moi, c'était irréel ! Restait à espérer qu'il ne m'interroge pas sur mes sentiments actuels ou nous serions dans de beaux draps. Je m'étais promis lors de mes fiançailles d'être toujours fidèle à Mary et avait rompu dans ce but avec le bouillonnant détective, cette promesse pourtant ne m'avait jamais autant coûté que ces dernières minutes. Alors s'il comprenait ce que j'avais sur le cœur je ne donnais pas cher de moi et ma fichue résolution. En même temps, s'agissant de Holmes il y avait fort à parier qu'il sache déjà et cette perspective m'effrayait autant qu'elle m'excitait.

« Que de réflexions derrière cet adorable minois, lança-t-il, oscillant entre moquerie et tendresse. Pourquoi vous poser autant de questions ? Vous avez été un époux fidèle et dévoué suffisamment longtemps. Pourquoi ne pas vous accorder une pause ? Je suis tout disposé à vous apporter mon assistance.

- Holmes, je suis marié !

- Et ? Elle n'en saura rien. A moins qu'elle ne vous ait muni d'une ceinture de chasteté elle ne peut être un obstacle. »

J'eus un soupir profond en fermant les yeux. Toujours son habitude de ne pas prononcer son prénom, comme si cela pouvait contribuer à rendre moins tangible l'emprise qu'elle avait sur moi.

« Nous étions heureux avant elle. Accordez-nous donc une nuit de répit. De mon côté je suis à vous comme vous le savez. Et vous-même en mourrez d'envie. Ne la laissez pas gâcher cela.

- Qu'attendez-vous exactement de moi Sherlock ? interrogeai-je en me redressant.

- Tout !

- Mais encore ? Me faire l'amour sur ce lit alors même que nous nous étions promis que l'on ne nous y reprendrez plus ?

- Je n'ai jamais rien promis.

- Recommencer à m'aimer comme vous saviez si bien le faire ?

- Qui a dit que j'avais cessé de vous aimer ne serait-ce qu'un jour ?

- Et qui vous dit que c'est justement ce que je veux ? »

Il vint s'asseoir près de moi avant de répondre d'un ton doux que je ne lui avais pas entendu depuis ce qui me semblait être une éternité.

« Je le sais. Je sais tout de vous. J'ai accepté cette lubie que fut votre mariage, tout comme j'ai accepté de mettre un terme à notre relation parce que je savais que ce ne serait que provisoire, qu'un jour vous me reviendriez. Ce jour semble arrivé. »

Il se rapprocha davantage de moi de cette attitude prédatrice que je ne lui connaissais que trop bien. Je tentai de m'éloigner, pensant être encore capable de lui résister. Mais il me saisit par le poignet d'un geste trop possessif pour mon propre bien. Quand j'eus son visage tout près de moi, je sus que j'étais perdu. Mais ne l'étais-je pas depuis le début ? Décidé à me torturer en me laissant faire l'ultime pas, il ne bougea plus. Je passais de son regard intense à ses lèvres fines et si tentantes puis descendis à la main qui était toujours sur mon bras, ne remarquant que maintenant qu'elle ne me serrait plus. Je pouvais donc fuir, m'éloigner, pourtant je n'en fis rien. Au contraire, puisqu'il me laissait l'initiative j'en profitai finalement pour lui voler un baiser. Echange tout à fait chaste mais qui n'était que le commencement de tout autre chose comme nous le savions aussi bien l'un que l'autre.

« Elle n'en saura jamais rien, rappela le logicien. Et si d'aventure vous désirez poursuivre cette relation comme au bon vieux temps je pense que je saurais vous partager. »

Il abordait cela alors même que j'espérais encore pouvoir lui résister. Décidément son effronterie n'avait pas de limite ! Pourtant c'était aussi cela qui m'avait attiré. Son caractère difficile, capricieux, avait toujours exercé sur ma personne une étrange fascination et aujourd'hui cela fonctionnait une nouvelle fois à la perfection.

Bien décidé à ne pas me torturer pour l'instant avec les conséquences de cette infidélité de ma part, à ne pas songer à l'avenir qui s'annonçait pourtant compliqué au sein de ce pseudo ménage à trois, je décidai enfin de laisser la raison de côté. Deux ans que j'étais frustré à ne plus pouvoir toucher cet homme qui m'attirait pourtant tellement, deux ans à me mentir en me persuadant que j'étais tout à fait heureux, c'était bien assez ! Pour un instant, juste un instant, je ne voulais plus être l'époux modèle, je voulais vivre, je voulais aimer.

L'instant d'après j'attirai Holmes à moi, entourant ses épaules de mes bras demandeurs, et l'embrassai comme jamais je n'avais embrassé quiconque, pas même lui. A l'image de mon état d'esprit présent, le baiser fut brouillon, violent, mais la passion primait sur tout le reste. Je mordais, léchais, suçais tout en même temps sa langue, ravageant ses lèvres en étouffant ses gémissements de satisfaction. Cette bouche avide, coquine, me faisait perdre toute raison comme à son habitude. La goûter revenait à goûter à l'enfer et la damnation, pourtant j'en redemandais encore.

Mes mains remontèrent dans ses cheveux, mes doigts se mêlant aux mèches désordonnées, tirant, s'agrippant de quelques gestes désespérés. Mon envie était telle, dévastant mon corps de sa brûlure insidieuse, que je ne voulais pas de douceur. La douceur aurait impliqué que nous prenions notre temps, or je n'aurais pu être plus impatient. Je voulais qu'il me prenne au plus vite, qu'il ravage de sa fougue mon corps aussi bien qu'il avait déjà blessé mon pauvre cœur.

Délaissant sa chevelure de jais, toujours perdu dans notre baiser, je m'attaquai à sa chemise, en défaisant les boutons en tremblant dans mon empressement. Je grognai en touchant enfin sa peau, cette peau pâle dont l'accès m'avait été refusé si longtemps. Alors je griffai l'épiderme, marquant son ventre, son torse sans ménagement, comme pour m'assurer qu'il était bien là, qu'il était bien à moi. Lui luttait pour retirer mes brettelles, dont il craqua une attache dans son empressement. Je n'en avais cure tant je voulais sentir ses doigts sur moi. Je rejetai la tête en arrière en criant quand sa main fut dans mon pantalon. Ses phalanges calleuses se posèrent immédiatement sur mon sexe dur et je retrouvais du même coup ces délicieuses sensations perdues depuis si longtemps, faites de douleur dans notre précipitation mais de plaisir également tant Holmes savait me caresser comme j'aimais. La respiration haletante, je réalisai alors combien les doigts délicats et timides de Mary n'avaient jamais su me combler. L'acte charnel avec mon épouse était à l'image de notre mariage, réconfortant, rassurant, mais sans saveur réelle. Jamais elle n'avait su comprendre mes désirs profonds, encore moins les satisfaire et nous nous contentions d'étreintes dénuées de la moindre fougue. Avec Holmes au contraire c'était bestial, intense, nous n'étions plus dans ces moments-là que deux corps brûlants, tout entier tournés vers le plaisir.

Sa main me caressait avec vigueur, douleur et satisfaction se mêlant en un bel ensemble. Je mordillai le lobe de son oreille pour contenir mon cri lorsque ses doigts titillèrent mes bourses avant de revenir à mon gland humide. C'était si bon que j'aurais pu venir ainsi, portant encore pantalon et sous-vêtements. Mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Plus que tout je désirais le sentir en moi. Dans un regard tout à fait explicite je le repoussai donc doucement.

« Faites-moi l'amour », dis-je d'une voix sourde que je ne me reconnaissais pas en réponse à son regard interrogateur.

Au sourire éclatant qu'il esquissa alors je compris que jusqu'au bout il avait dû craindre que je ne fasse machine arrière.

Il me poussa à m'allonger et s'il ne toucha pas à ma chemise entièrement boutonnée, il me débarrassa bien vite de mes autres vêtements. Chaussures et chaussettes furent jetées au loin dans le compartiment, puis mon pantalon et mon dessous glissèrent le long de mes jambes tremblantes. J'étais terriblement vulnérable ainsi et pourtant j'aimais cela, cette sensation d'être à la merci de mon compagnon, de lui appartenir… Cela n'aurait pu être plus vrai, à cet instant il aurait pu faire de moi tout ce qu'il voulait, j'étais prêt à en redemander.

Il vint s'installer entre mes cuisses ouvertes et je grognai d'inconfort en sentant le tissu rêche de son pantalon frotter contre ma peau qui me semblait à vif. Quand mon membre raide rencontra sa propre érection quoi que toujours prisonnière de ses vêtements je compris que je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Arrivant à peine à coordonner mes gestes tant j'étais enfiévré j'entrepris d'ouvrir ce pantalon qui m'apparaissait comme indécent face à ma propre nudité. Holmes eut un petit rire et se joignit à moi avec une maîtrise que je lui enviais.

« Patience, dit-il, amusé.

- Non ! m'écriai-je, au bord de la rupture. Vous ne comprenez pas… je vous veux… maintenant ! »

Ma respiration hachée rendait mon élocution laborieuse mais je m'en fichais bien, je ne voulais plus me cacher, me dissimuler, qu'il comprenne ainsi combien je le désirais.

Enfin nous fîmes glisser ses vêtements le long de ses cuisses. Satisfait, je pris son érection dans ma main, découvrant du même coup combien cela m'avait manqué. Il était humide de son désir pour moi et si dur que cela devait en être douloureux. J'allais et venais lentement autour de cette hampe tendue tandis que nous échangions un nouveau baiser, au moins aussi enfiévré que les autres. Il n'y avait aucune tendresse dans nos échanges, juste la plus primaire des passions et si j'avais encore eu un peu la tête sur les épaules j'y aurais insufflé un soupçon de douceur, il s'agissait de nos retrouvailles après tout, celles-là même que j'avais bien souvent désirées, mais à ce stade je n'étais plus capable de la plus élémentaire des réflexions. Je n'étais plus qu'un corps languissants qui en demandait un autre.

Quand il remplaça ses lèvres par ses doigts je les suçais goulument tout en échangeant avec lui le plus intense des regards. Ses prunelles assombries ne reflétaient que le désir et je me sentis rougir tant j'étais gêné de lui inspirer cela. Puis il échappa à ma poigne et ma bouche en changeant de position, portant sa main entre mes cuisses. Quand il me pénétra d'un doigt je retrouvai du même coup une extase presque oublié. C'était une partie de mon anatomie que j'aimais sentir titiller, mais lorsque j'avais fait cette demande à demi-mot à Mary alors que nous faisions l'amour un soir, sa réaction m'avait fait me sentir le plus parfait des pervers. Je n'avais plus songé y revenir par la suite. Avec Holmes à l'inverse c'était on ne peu plus naturel et je me faisais l'effet d'être à nouveau moi-même après des années de déni.

Il me prépara rapidement, poussé à faire vite par mes suppliques. Je le voulais ! Je le voulais si fort et ne me gênais pas pour le lui dire. Son visage surplombant le mien, mes mains s'accrochant à ses épaules, nous étions en osmose lorsqu'il s'introduisit en moi. J'eus un hoquet tandis que se mêlaient douleur et plaisir, merveilleuse ambivalence qui faisait écho à mon existence tout entière. Il s'immobilisa alors sans me quitter du regard et m'adressa le plus doux des sourires.

L'instant d'après pourtant la passion reprit le dessus. Je me cambrai alors que Holmes amorçait le premier mouvement. Je criai en redécouvrant des sensations tant aimées. Lâchant ses épaules, je m'accrochai au couvre-lit en arquant toujours plus le dos, en demande de plus. Plus de lui, plus se sensations, plus d'amour… Plus ! Au même instant, le train se remit en branle et les vibrations induites par ce mouvement rajoutèrent à mon plaisir.

Semblant lire en moi aussi bien que d'habitude, Holmes eut un sourire cette fois satisfait. Je savais combien il aimait à me combler et me fixait toujours intensément quand nous faisions l'amour dans cette position, comme pour s'assurer que j'étais pleinement satisfait. A cet instant je l'étais totalement et n'entendais pas le cacher. Il augmenta la cadence, venant plus profondément en moi tandis que je serrais davantage les jambes autour de ses hanches. Il glissa ses mains sous ma chemise, caressant ma peau moite, ses pouces s'enfonçant dans mes flancs. Me souvenant qu'il appréciait mes démonstrations vocales, de mon côté je ne fis plus rien pour retenir mes cris. Lui-même grognait avec hargne, son visage se tendant à mesure que l'extase le prenait.

Je fermai violemment les yeux, ne sachant où donner de la tête entre les vibrations entêtantes du train et les coups de reins infatigables de mon amant. J'étais sur le point d'atteindre le point de non-retour et pourtant je faisais de mon mieux pour me retenir encore. Dès le début de notre étreinte j'avais été impatient, pressé, mais désormais je voulais que cela dur le plus longtemps possible. Tenir encore pour en profiter tandis que nos respirations haletantes se mêlaient, que nos corps en sueur glissaient l'un contre l'autre… Tenir encore pour ne pas affronter ensuite une réalité qui m'effrayait…

Et subitement, plus rien ! Holmes venait de s'immobiliser avant tout bonnement de se retirer. Me sentant douloureusement vide, et si prêt de la jouissance, j'ouvris les yeux en grognant, rencontrant le visage triomphant de mon compagnon. J'aurais dû m'en douter, il n'aimait rien davantage que me torturer, même si cela signifiait être frustré lui-même. Un instant je craignis qu'il ne décide que nous en restions là, il l'avait déjà fait par le passé, exigeant que je me caresse alors pour me finir tout seul, lui-même jouissant alors à ce spectacle. Je me prêtais généralement à ce genre de lubie de bonne grâce, y trouvant également mon compte, appréciant même ce type d'originalité parfois dans nos rapports. Mais pas ce soir ! Pas alors que nous nous retrouvions après tant de temps, tant de frustrations.

« Retournez-vous John, lança nonchalamment le détective. A quatre pattes ! »

J'obtempérai avec un sourire, comprenant que nous n'en avions finalement pas fini. Quand je fus en place, il vint se coller à moi, mordillant ma nuque avant de réinvestir mon intimité. Un cri plus fort que les autres m'échappa tandis qu'il percutait vivement ma prostate. C'était décidément cette position qui me donnait le plus de plaisir et il le savait, aussi nous accommodions-nous bien souvent de ne pouvoir nous regarder au moment de l'orgasme. Il reprit ses va-et-vient tandis que je tentais de me souvenir comment respirer. Chacun de ses mouvements m'arrachait mille frissons, une extase comme je n'en connaissais que rarement.

Sa langue vint caresser mon oreille tandis qu'une main sous ma chemise pinçait un téton. Encore et toujours cette volonté de mêler douleur et douceur… Pour l'amour du ciel, comment faisait-il pour savoir ainsi ce que j'avais en tête, ce que je voulais ?

« John…, souffla-t-il d'une voix haletante. John, caressez-vous comme vous aimez que je le fasse. »

J'eus un soupir et ramenait sans une hésitation une main vers mon entrejambe. Demande inédite de sa part mais que je n'allais lui refuser tant elle m'excitait moi-même. J'empoignai donc mon érection, surpris de trouver le gland aussi humide. Du pouce je titillai la petite fente suintante, gémissant sous la sensation puis me caressai enfin, appréciant la lourdeur contre ma paume, calquant mes mouvements aux siens. Et je ne pensais plus qu'à cela, ma main qui allait et venait de plus en plus vite et cette colonne de chair profondément en moi. Holmes pinça plus fort mon téton, je criai et enfin je jouis, me répandant longuement dans ma main et sur la couverture rêche, me contractant violemment autour du membre toujours en mouvement. Et mon amant vint à son tour dans un grognement étranglé contre mon oreille. Puis nous nous effondrâmes sur le lit dans un enchevêtrement de membres, lui toujours en moi, moi frissonnant sous la sensation moite de ma semence contre mon ventre. Dans mon dos je sentais son cœur cogner au même rythme fou que le mien et lentement nos respirations se firent plus lentes. Alors doucement Holmes se dégagea et s'allongea tout contre moi. Appréciant la sensation de son sperme s'écoulant entre mes fesses, le long de mes cuisses, j'aillai immédiatement me blottir tout contre lui. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou, savourant sa saveur piquante, tandis qu'il m'entourait de ses bras en une étreinte qui se voulait dominatrice. Par ces quelques gestes autant de mon fait que du sien nous confirmions ce que je savais depuis le début, depuis notre rencontre, je lui appartenais définitivement et aucune femme, pas même la mienne, ne pourrait jamais avoir raison de ce lien. Etrangement j'en étais satisfait. Et si j'aimais Mary, elle ne pouvait faire le poids face à mon amour, celui-là même que je m'étais efforcé de nier ces deux dernières années, pour ce bien drôle de bonhomme.

Je sombrais tranquillement dans la béatitude, me fichant de l'adultère et ses conséquences, lorsqu'au loin j'entendis raisonner des éclats de voix et de la musique. Ainsi dans notre wagon certains célébraient le nouvel an et s'accommodaient du fait que nous étions toujours coincés dans ce train. J'en déduisis donc qu'il était minuit et cette fois je n'éprouvais aucune frustration de n'être auprès de mon épouse. Aussi égoïstement que cela paraisse, je gagnais au change.

« Bonne année moi amour », chuchota Holmes si près de moi que son souffle caressa mon visage.

Je rougis lorsqu'il m'embrassa. Il n'utilisait ce genre de terme affectueux que trop rarement. Ainsi donc ce soir il ne se dissimulait pas plus que moi sous un masque quelconque. Je ne l'en aimais que davantage pour cela. Le baiser était cette fois plus tendre qu'intense et j'étais heureux de pouvoir me laisser aller dans ses bras.

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, nous nous débarrassâmes mutuellement de nos derniers vêtements en quelques gestes gauches puis nous blottîmes sous les couvertures, toujours étroitement blottis l'un contre l'autre.

« Je vous aime », dis-je dans un murmure.

Il hocha la tête pour seule réponse mais cela me suffit amplement.

« Vous voyez, dit-il ensuite, je puis vous apporter autant qu'elle.

- Plus encore, rectifiai-je d'un ton préoccupé.

- Je sais, vous aurez des décisions à prendre dès demain et j'imagine combien cela sera difficile. Mais ce soir… je veux simplement que vous en profitiez. »

J'acquiesçai doucement avant d'embrasser son menton. C'était bien mon intention de toute façon. Et je n'en aurais aucun mal dans ses bras, car rien ne pouvait jamais m'atteindre en dehors de la force des sentiments que je lui portais.

**THE END.**


End file.
